A Penny For Your Thoughts?
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: Ever wanted to spend a penny to try and learn what other people are thinking? Well.. why not? Chapters have no correlation to each other. Suggestions always welcome.
1. Phineas and Ferb (Age 12)

Phineas and Ferb (Age 12)

"Come on Ferb!" Phineas pleaded. "I know you have thoughts going through that wise head of yours."

All Ferb did was shrug. He'd been refusing to talk all day, and while normally not very talkative to begin with, the unnatural silence was beginning to freak out even Phineas.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Phineas asks.

Ferb inwardly sighed. Phineas wouldn't give up. If he was a Fireside Scout, they'd have made a persistence patch just for him. "It's about Vanessa." Ferb explained. Giving into the inevitable. "She's dating this guy who is the son of a director of some spy agency."

"You mean the Vanessa we met when we went across the world in the Sunbeater 3000?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded. Phineas grinned inwardly. Oh no, Ferb wasn't going back to being silent just yet. "What about her?"

"Well, I really like her," Ferb explained. "Everytime I see her, I picture a wallpaper of flowers behind her. Stuff like that."

Phineas grabbed a penny out of his pocket and flipped it to Ferb with a wink.


	2. Phineas and Isabella (Age 19)

Phineas and Isabella (Age 19)

A few hours after moving into his dorms at Tri-State State University, Phineas sought out his long time neighbor and best friend. No. Not best friend... Girlfriend. Phineas paused at that. He'd wanted to have Isabella as a girlfriend since High School, but didn't think he had anything other than a friendship going with her.

Catching up with her near the on-campus ice cream parlor, Phineas ordered their favorite flavors and sat down at a table Isabella had claimed for the duo. After exchanging some greeting, the two dug into their ice cream, catching up on some news since they had been apart for a few weeks.

"So?" Isabella asked finally. "Penny for your thoughts?" She held up a penny while looking at her boyfriend inquisitively.

Phineas grinned. "I'm just thinking how funny it is that you tried so hard for so long to get us together when we were younger, and then stopped because I never noticed, and then once we got to High School, we essentially switched places."

It really was funny in the end. Isabella smiled and flipped Phineas the penny.

* * *

 **Okay so thank you to Dreadwing216 for suggesting this one. As always suggestions welcome. Finally got the format nailed down a bit.**


	3. Linda and Candace

Linda and Candace (Summer After the Series)

Candace trudged into the kitchen the next morning, her life a series of dismal failures. With a bit of a depressed sigh, she grabbed some cereal and milk and sat down at the kitchen table where her two little brothers were happily munching away at a their breakfasts.

Before long the two of them left the kitchen, wishing their older sister a good morning on their way out.

Linda, noticing how down her daughter looked, came over and sat down, mug of tea in hand. "You seem pretty down today Candace," Linda observed. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Candace sighed. "Its just... Phineas and Ferb build these...awesome things...every day... and you never see them. If I did that, I'd be busted ten ways to Sunday. Its not fair!"

"Why not look at it this way dear," Linda comforted. "Instead of trying to spend all your time 'busting' your brothers, why not just hang out with them and enjoy their daily activities?"

"You know what? Why not?" Candace shrugged. "Maybe that way, I can at least see where everything goes at the end of the day. Thanks mom!"

Linda left a penny on the table as she grabbed her purse to go run some errands.


	4. Isabella and Candace

Isabella and Candace (2 Years After the Series)

Another day, another invention, another day of trying to bust her brothers. Candace never seemed to be able to get anything done.

Isabella, seeing her friend's sister grumpy again, decided to go and see what was up. "Hey Candace," Isabella began. "What's wrong? Didn't you have fun today?" Phineas and his brother Ferb had made a giant smoothie stand in the middle of downtown Danville. "At least tell me you enjoyed the triple banana ripple fudge chocolate ultimate surprise smoothie!"

"It is delicious," Candace sighed, a bit aghast that she found part of her day enjoyable. She didn't want to feel like any part of the day had been nice.

"So what's wrong?" Isabella asked. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Candace raised an eyebrow, but complied. "It's my brothers. Every time they make something, I try and bring mom to see it, but by the time she gets there, everything is gone! How is that even possible?!"

"Don't worry Candace," Isabella said reassuringly. "You know, maybe you should just hang out with us instead of trying to bring your mom over. I'm sure she gets the full play by play later that day anyway."

"You know Isabella," Candace said. "Mom said the same thing... about the hanging out with my brothers part... but thanks.."

"No problem," Isabella smiled before heading off back across the street to her house. Isabella stopped at the gate. "Oops, almost forgot." She dug into a pocket and dug out and penny and flipped it to Candace before heading out again.

* * *

 **I just realized that these chapters are actually getting slightly longer every day...**


	5. Paul and Balthazar Horowitz

Paul and Balthazar Horowitz (After the Knot My Problem Episode)

Paul was driving around as part of his job as a delivery guy for the company that his father had created and built up from scratch. As a result, Paul was expected to follow in his father's footsteps as a delivery guy.

"Hey Balthazar," Paul said with a smile as he stopped in front of the kid as he finished his last delivery run of the day. "How's it going?"

"It's going alright," Balthazar replied on his Pogo-stick. Though it didn't sound like it, Paul could tell that his young friend was intrigued by something and wasn't spilling it.

"I know something's got you intrigued," Paul said with a grin. "Penny for your thoughts?" Paul held out a penny to Balthazar who took it, examined it, and handed it back.

"While I was bouncing around town on my Pogo-stick, I saw the strangest thing," Balthazar said. "It was a platypus in a fedora, jumping up and down in a restaurant high chair. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."'

Paul looked amused. "Well hey, I saw a platypus in a fedora earlier this summer." Paul flipped the penny over to Balthazar before heading on back to the company sorting center where his car was parked for the day.

 **Remember, suggestions are always appreciated!**


	6. Candace and Lulu Busting Jones

Candace and Lulu "Busting" Jones (After "Leave the Busting to Us" episode)

Candace went back into the house and grabbed another plate with another slice of pie. Coming back out onto the front porch, she handed it with a smile to Lulu. After finishing her slice of pie, Candace looked over at Lulu.

"You look depressed," Candace observed. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I just don't understand..." Lulu managed to get out. "Your brother's built a water slide in your backyard... how did it just disappear like that?"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. There is some mysterious force out there that always protects my brothers from whatever they do on a near daily basis," Candace explained with a slight pat on the back. "I think your bigger issue is what you are going to do now that your show is probably dead and you lost your studio owned van... that was parked literally in front of our house..."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to go and move in with my sister and find another job to work on somewhere else," Lulu sighed. "But I was born for this show... too bad that it had to end like this."

"Well, good luck with that," Candace said as she stood up. "Oh, and before I forget." Candace dug a penny out from her skirt pocket and handed it to Lulu. "You're gonna need that." With that, Candace walked inside.

* * *

 **I'm finding weird characters to do this series on...aren't I?**


	7. Dr Doofenshmirtz and Norm

_Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Norm (Day after Doof takes the job of a high school science teacher)_

Doofenshmirtz walked into his delux apartment in the sky and tossed his bag off to the side. He could pick it up later. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Norm cleaning up the place, but was really quiet about it.

"So Norm," Doof began after watching Norm clear stuff up for a few minutes. "You seem awfully quiet today... penny for your thoughts?"

"Since I do not require cash, your bribery is pointless," Norm says before grabbing the trash bag and hauling it out towards the dumpster down at the first floor.

"Wow," was all Doofenshmirtz would say before shrugging. "A penny saved is a penny earned I guess."

* * *

 **Anybody else read that in Norm's voice?**


	8. Phineas and Linda Flynn-Fletcher

Phineas and Linda Flynn-Fletcher (Summer After Show)

Phineas woke with a start, breathing heavily. Another nightmare. That's the fourth nightmare in four days. With a sigh, Phineas got up and looked out the window up at the night sky. In the distance Phineas watched the bright full moon that was out. Over on the other bed in the room was Ferb sleeping peacefully with Perry snoring slightly right beside him.

With another sigh, Phineas quietly opened the door to their shared room and tiptoed downstairs. Glancing at the clock, it was one in the morning. Quietly opening the fridge, he rummaged around for some milk, poured it into a glass, and put everything back. Sitting at the table, Phineas mulled quietly, frowning slight when the kitchen light comes on

Linda, rubbing her eyes, sees her son there with a glass of milk. "Phineas? Honey what's wrong? Another nightmare?" Phineas just nodded. "Penny for your thoughts?" Linda held up a penny.

"It's the same dream," Phineas explained. "And it was this man in a green jumpsuit with a mono brow telling us that Perry was a secret agent and he had to leave us."

"Oh honey," Linda said, coming up and hugging her youngest son. "It was only a dream, and that man won't be taking Perry away with him ever." Linda then placed the penny on the table and went back upstairs to bed.

* * *

 **Well... I just did that... As usual requests are appreciated, but not always followed through. Although I ran out of interesting things to talk about, so NIGHTMARES!**


End file.
